Songs For Bones
by SatisfySomeMorbidCuriosity
Summary: Just a few short things to songs.. I am bad at summaries. So, read, review. Like it hopefully..


The Ting Tings - Shut Up and Let Me Go

I loved this song. The ting tings. I don't know how he knew but he turned on the stereo and started dancing. I laughed at him because he was dancing terribly. Then I joined in. We were jumping around dancing and laughing. Shut up and let me go. Something I would never say to Booth. Something I would never want him to say to me, but it was a catchy song so we jumped around when I whacked into him and we fell over. Then he caught my face, we leaned in a little closer, and he kissed me.

**A/N: I finished that bit right when the song did, it would've been longer but as I had 2:51 and I couldn't think of what to put it took longer than I wanted it to to think haha! They won't be the best, but I'm just starting out, so forgive me. **

Ironic - Alanis Morissette

"Irony was not used correctly in Alanis Morissette's song. Rain on your wedding day isn't ironic. It's just a coincidence."

"Bones, it's just a song. It isn't real. But this is so, rain or not, this is our wedding day and you have to cheer up and stop talking about Alanis Morissette."

"But Booth, if they didn't play it in there I wouldn't be talking about it. It's Angela's fault, she chose the music."

"Lets just enjoy this. Not talk about irony and rain. Rain is nothing." Then with that they left. Got in the car and went.

**A/N: I had NO idea what to do for that song. I also have to skip a billion songs because half the things on my iPod are french speaking things. **

Love you anyway - Boyzone.

I wonder what she's thinking, it is hard to love her, I love her anyway. She is the most amazing woman I know. Smart, so smart I don't even know what she means, beautiful, dangerous. I am glad she loves me back. It took a while for her to say it, but I waited and she did. We both are glad and so are all the squints. Telling us that they always knew, and that they had bets going on. In the end Angela won, of course. She always won bets on relationships. She knew we were together when we walked into the Jeffersonian that day. I will never regret that day.

**A/N: This has barely any relevance to the song. Except the beginning, hard to love, love her anyway.. you know. I am just a terrible writer. I should get better over time and it's hard writing in small time frames. **

Since I Left You - The Avalanches

We belonged together dancing. Dancing to the beat, danced faster as the beat got faster. We both knew we belonged together. This was a dream. A dream I hoped to be real. I woke up hoping, but it wasn't real. I then remembered why. Because I left her that night, not for good, just till I came home from Afghanistan. It was 7 months. I was sure the dreams would leave me for good over that time, but they were always there. Every night I dreamt about her in my arms, dancing, loving. It was a fantasy, something that may never come true. I left her, she left me. I hoped when I got back it would be better, that she would've moved on and that I would've. I hoped. That's the problem. I didn't get over her and move on, neither did she move on. She admitted it to me four months after I'd gotten back that she loved me. I didn't reply. She left and ever since I left her, nothing has or will ever be the same.

**A/N: I thought I'd try something different, I don't know if it turned out ok but I guess that's not up to me. It's up to you. That's if anyone reads this or reviews.**

Beautiful Tonight - Westlife

I thought I'd seen it all, from the beginning to the end, I was the great pretender, always alone again. Then a light came shining in and took my breath away. I have waited all my life to feel what I feel today. So tell me I'm dreaming cause she'd never looked more beautiful tonight. She was amazing, mesmorising. I wanted to dream this dream forever with no one waking me. This dream was amazing, beautiful and she will always be too. Beautiful forever. She walked over to me and grabbed my hand. I lightly touched her face and kissed her. She reciprocated that kiss and my heart beat for love the rest of the time I was with her. Temperance Brennan. Beautiful, amazing. The woman who is in every part of my life, conscious and sub-conscious. I, Seeley Booth, am in love with Temperance Brennan.

**A/N: I decided to use a lot of lyrics at the beginning of that. I don't know why most of these are from Booth's point of view. It may be because it's men singing and to me it's to a woman. But oh well. I hope you like these so far and enjoy the rest.**

Honey, honey - Amanda Seyfried *GOD HELP ME*

Booth was amazing. This was amazing. This whole night was amazing. He had shown me what making 'love' was. Something I'd never experienced before. To me it was just coitus. To me with him, it's love. Angela was right. I need to buy a ticket on his train or something. I don't understand her and the things she says. But tonight with Booth I didn't care. I love him. I don't care about anything else right now. He slowly kissed my neck beside me, and I turned around and smiled. He smiled his grin, my favourite grin. I kissed him and fell slowly asleep.

**A/****N: So this wasn't my favourite. I don't know why I have songs from Mamma Mia on my iPod, but I do. It was very hard to write because I hate this song. Ha! I tried at least. OK next song.**

Boyfriend - Alphabeat

I always knew that karaoke was bad, but this song was worse. Someone had chosen this song for me to sing, probably Angela because Booth and Hannah were sat right in front of me. She always wanted us together, but he came back from Afghanistan with Hannah and I couldn't ruin that. This karaoke was sure to amuse Angela but by the look on Hannah's face it wasn't too amusing. Booth I could see he was enjoying the entertainment. He always did. The last time I did proper karaoke he got shot, but this time he won't. Unless he has some creepy stalker who wants to kill me. "He's not your boyfriend, he's mine." That one line wasn't the best line I could've sang at that moment, because I looked at Hannah when I sang it. I didn't mean to, I was looking at Angela and Booth and Hodgins. I was avoiding that one gaze till that last line. That one line I glanced towards her and her face wasn't emanating happiness like usual. I quickly ran off the stage and sat in my seat watching the next singer.

**A/N: I wrote this one quickly and this song reminded me of Booth and Brennan and Hannah. It was kind of amusing because I was just listening and writing and out popped this little thing.**

Superstar - Sonic Youth

I fell in love with her before our second case. Her annoying little traits weren't that annoying. I don't know how it happened. She grew on me over that one case. I fell in love with her more over the years, the time she rejected me, I still loved her, I still do. Then she left. I left. She wasn't there. All I had of her was her memory. She wasn't really there, when I woke up after a dream she was in. I couldn't get her off my mind so much I sometimes thought if I closed my eyes for long enough she would be there. But everytime I opened my eyes I would still be alone. I hoped we would be together soon. That soon happened 5 months earlier than planned. She and I, back on together. It wasn't the same but I knew we would get there.

**A/N: So that one was a little weird. I couldn't get the right words because the song wasn't at all Booth and Brennan to be honest. I couldn't fit the song properly so I just wrote. Hope it's alright though.**

Goodbye my Lover - James Blunt

I though I had disappointed her, let her down. I didn't know what I had to say. I put my heart into overdrive, but it was denied. I am there for her if she cares. She touched my heart, my soul. She blinded my heart. I knew her well, I couldn't let her go as easily as she could leave. Goodbye I couldn't say. I am a dreamer, when I wake, you can't break my spirit, it is my dreams you have take over. I have seen you cry and seen you smile, I would spend my life with you. I love you. I can't live without you. If I could only tell her that. I'm so hollow without her, she used to fill my body, my life. Now, I only have her in my mind, in my sleep. Goodbye, the words I never wanted to say to her. I did, and she left. Only in my dreams is she still there.

**A/N: So, that song and a lot of others have sort of played with season 5. Some season 6... I think this one just wrote itself for me. The song was a Booth point of view song. It just spoke to 'Booth. Booth' Okay not literally, but it might as well have.**


End file.
